At the present time, for automotive applications, electric circuits having high power losses, such as power circuits or B bridges, H bridges on DEC or AMB substrates are connected to a heat sink using a heat-conductive adhesive. The amount of heat of the semiconductor of the electric circuit that is dissipated is conveyed by the circuit substrate and the heat-conductive adhesive, that forms the joining location, to a base plate or a housing, in order to eliminate heat from the at least one electronic component, and thus to cool it in a suitable manner. The base plate or the housing, in turn, may be cooled passively or actively, especially by a flowing medium. In the case of the composite component described above, it is a disadvantage that the joining layer formed by the heat-conductive adhesive represents a noticeable bottleneck for the heat dissipation, even at relatively short temporal pulse loading. One alternative to this is connecting the circuit substrate that is fitted with components to the heat sink using a soldering material, which has a higher heat-conductive capacity than heat-conductive adhesives. But this has the disadvantage that, because of the thermomechanical stress of the composite component in operation, a breakup of the solder may occur. This has as a result that making a connection using a solder material does frequently not make sense, based on the service life requirements, or that only small areas may be connected via a soldering material.